Aside from a sheet laminating method as described in Patent Literature 1, there are known techniques to mold a three-dimensional object using a fused deposition (FDM: Fused Deposition Modeling) method, an inkjet method, an inkjet binder method, a photolithography (SL: Stereo Lithography) method, a powder sintering (SLS: Selective Laser Sintering) method, and the like.
Among such, a method of jetting ultraviolet curing resin by a 3D printer to laminate patterns is used frequently as the inkjet method. This method creates data of a design or mechanism and the like of outer and inner appearances of a final product by 3D-CAD, thereafter generates a multi-layered pattern data that overlaps thin films by slicing the data by a computer, and molds a three-dimensional object by jetting ultraviolet curing resin from a head according to the pattern data and laminating such layers.